


Journals of Agathe

by rainejen



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Origin Story, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainejen/pseuds/rainejen
Summary: This work is unfinished.Where did Agathe come from? What kind of childhood did she have? Why a flower, why a rose? Why an enchanted library with an enchanted book along with the transformations and forgetfulness? What kind of stories did she grow up with, where did she learn wisdom and enchantment?





	Journals of Agathe

> "Do not forget to entertain strangers, for by so doing some have entertained angels unawares"

* * *

In the year 1, on This Once day, recorded at the 9th hour UT, scribed by Agathe d’**[REDACTED]**

_I found a primrose today. Such a sweet scent. And I learned of the sun and the clouds and how to see the wind from their movements, and tell the weather a little in advance, and I thought how fickle it is... _

_I took the primrose and all it’s wisdom for my own. I wonder if I am fickle, too._

* * *

In the year 1, on This Thrice day, recorded at the half hour UT, scribed by Agathe d’**[REDACTED]**

_I think I’ll not see any blooms today. Snow is falling. Pere says that we must bundle up and sit close to one another so as to warm each other. I sat near [REDACTED] but she did not see me. Pere says that sometimes happens, when you’re in the world, but even when you’re invisible, you can still help. And sometimes, when all’s aligned in your favor, you can even help them see._

* * *

In the year 1, on This Quarter day, recorded at the 12th hour UT, scribed by Agathe d’**[REDACTED]**

_I found a stand of narcissus today. So sweet, overpowering almost; and yet once the initial scent-shock passed, I didn’t want to leave. Pere said that’s a danger of narcissus, and I sassed back that of course I knew that, everyone knows about Narcissus. (I didn’t, before I scented that stand, but it was narcissus, and I was UNDER THE INFLUENCE. That’s my excuse for talking like that to Pere, and I’m sticking to it). _

_I learned all about Narcissus and his mirror and being in love with beauty and then... I was sad. Because isn’t Beauty one of the Three? I asked Pere. _

_I got no answer._

* * *

In the year 2, on This Twice day, recorded at the 1st hour UT, scribed by Agathe d’**[REDACTED]**

_I am so puzzled. I found another primrose today - well, a pimpernel, actually - this one told me a story about the future. A not-real future. A story that isn’t yet. Flowers don’t seem to really know how to keep time straight, I think. I learned of disguises and lies and courage and mobs and death and accusations and daring escapes and prejudices and .... It was so GOOD, you know? Yet it seems all the good came out of deception. Out of being invisible on purpose. And how can that be, I asked Pere? Isn’t Truth one of the Three? Aren’t we supposed to want people to See?_

_Apparently I’m not going to get Pere to talk about the Three, these days. _

In the year 4, on This Thrice day, recorded at the 10th hour UT, scribed by Agathe d’**[REDACTED]**

_Pere says I’ll be on my own soon. That my hour is coming. I’m to learn about humans now, he says. I’m to be one. But he says I’ll still have a garden. I’m not sure I’m brave enough to beg among humans, but Pere says I won’t start out that way, I’ll have a carer. It'll be like a family, he says, even though the human family is broken to shards, it'll work._

* * *

Someyear, Someday, Somehour, UT - I’m not sure... By Agathe d’**[REDACTED]**

_I was born yesterday. It is a good shard - sturdy, careful, and they have an herb and food garden. The grandmother knows what I am. I don’t think the mother does. As for the father, I believe he does not know I exist. He is rich, but we are poor (I heard the grandmother say it under her breath). My brothers and sisters I’ve not yet met. The mother feeds me, but she is not out of bed yet, and the grandmother brang me out to the garden. I was relieved to hear the plants even though there are no flowers here. I cannot control the body yet, but Pere says not to worry, it will come in time. Till then, I learn what I can from these roots and tubers and herbs and stalks and leaves and... Ew. Bugs. _

* * *

Someyear, Somenewday, Someotherhour, UT, thought by Agathe d’**[REDACTED]**

_I’ve figured out how to repel the bugs from the garden. I am beginning to control this body now, and I crawled through the garden till I met a pepper the bugs won’t touch. Recalling the disguises the pimpernel told me of, I clothed the rest of the plants - in such a way only the bugs will notice - as peppers. It mostly worked. I didn't expect to be so exhausted afterwards - disguises and transformations take so much power, I'll be no more than human for some months now, before I recover from that kind of expenditure._

* * *

Someotheryear, Someotherday, Sometime, UT, thought by Agathe d’**[REDACTED]**

_I saw the father today. None of the others knew he was there, except perhaps the mother. He rode in the parade of nobles going to the city, and today is fete day, so the carriages and horses were all over bedecked in the most fragrant and lovely lilies and roses and jasmine and lavender and other sweet perfumes. _

_I usually do not, these days, hear stories from plants unless I can get close to their roots. But the fragrant flowers have always been the loudest, and I heard the echo of rumors as I caught their scent in the village. The father gives flowers (and some tiny little wealth) to many women, and the gardens of his summer house are where the main part of his gifts - and his parade flowers - come from. _

_The scent was enough for me enough to See the form of the father, and many of those riding alongside him. Few indeed are truly noble; though the villagers look up to them as if they were all full of glory. Their shards are often sharp, jagged and prone to further splintering - yet even so, here and there I see a seed of one of the Three. I wonder if there is a way to weed out the interference so the Three might grow. _


End file.
